It Starts With A Memory
by ohjeeznotagain
Summary: Jo Harvelle and Dean Winchester fanfic. I suck at summaries, takes place not long after Dean gets out of hell.
1. Chapter 1

*Author Note*

**Characters are not mine. Anything seeming familiar is not mine**

*This is just something that's been floating around in my head. Please review I would love your criticism. Let me know if something needs changing **

It Starts With A Memory

_The phone buzzes in the cup holder, caller-id reads Mom. I snatch up the phone before it has a chance to go to voicemail._

_ "Hey Mom, what's up?" I say turning down the radio._

_ "Joanna, I… Are you driving?" her voice shakes._

_ "Yea… why? Mom, what… what's wrong?"_

_ "I need you to pull over."_

_ "What? Mom, I ca-" she cuts me off her voice stern._

_ "Joanna, pull the car over __**now**__." There's that tone, you do not mess with that tone, I think. I signal my turn and pull up next to the curb._

_ "There, I pulled over. Okay? Now, __**what happened**__?" my stomach starts churning._

_ "Honey, I… I am so sorry." her voice is full of sorrow and concern._

_ "You're scaring me… Mom just tell me, please…"_

_ "Jo, it's… they couldn't… he's… he's gone baby. Dean's gone."_

I snap back to reality just before I almost run a red light. Remembering that day always hits me like a ton of bricks. Still after four months, still I can't handle thinking of that moment, of him. Tears sting in my eyes, I blink them away. They'll just have to wait until I get home, I think. Just one more block and then I'm at my apartment. Stepping down from my truck I get splashed by a passing car that drove through the puddle in the middle of the road.

"Come on! Are you KIDDING me?"

Walking in to my apartment lobby I get the feeling someone's behind me. Calmly I walk into the stairwell and check my pocket for my knife. Standing beside the stairwell door I wait, but no one comes through the door. Well it's been five minutes, I think as I walk up the two flights of stairs to my floor. I unlock my door and walk in. Something feels off, but I push it aside and walk into the kitchen for a beer. The floor board squeaks behind me, I quickly reach for my knife but a hand has already caught my arm bring it to my side. Bringing my other arm around, beer in hand, hitting him over the head and shoving him back. He recovers quickly be grabbing my arm in a vice grip and pulling it down to my side. Still behind me I manage to stomp down on his foot making him stumble for just a moment. Long enough for to reach the drawer and grab a knife. I take a step back with the knife out in front of me.

'What do you want?" I demand not seeing that he's already taken two steps towards me. "Stop," I say realizing that he is now in good range to snatch my knife. With one quick movement he knocks the knife out of my hand and grabbing my hand and the knife slides under the table.

"Stop or I'll put it behind your back." The voice, really familiar, warned. "Now, I'm going to reach into your pocket and that knife of yours, **do not** try anything." He takes the knife and allows me to turn around. I look up into his hazel eyes and then I see him crack a smile, and he lets go of my arm. "Hey, Jo."

"Dean?" I automatically reach for the bottle of holy water on the counter. He intercepts my hand, bringing it back down to my side.

"Really? Come on, Jo it's me. I'm not some demon, shape shifter, or ghoul. Bobby and Sam already did the basics, here call them." Handing me his phone with Bobby's number typed in. I grab the phone out of his hand and hit call.

"Dean? Where the hell did you go?" Bobby sounded pissed.

"Bobby, it's me Jo. Is it **actually** Dean, Bobby?"

"Yea it's actually him. Sam and I both checked. Jo we checked everything in the book, it's really him." He sounded better, less angry.

"Thanks, Bobby. I'll… uh…I'll talk to you later." I hang up the phone and just stare at Dean.

"So, can I have a beer or not?" he said that crooked smile of his growing.

*I don't think I'm getting the characters down right. Also not sure how I like it…but I'm going to write more. Review please?


	2. Chapter 2

AN: *As I said I wrote more still not sure where this is going to end up but I hope you guys like it and as always please review and criticize!*

"So… uh… how are you… I mean how'd yo-"

"Get out? Honestly, I don't know," he chuckles.

"Have you or Bobby got any leads?" I ask as I hand him a beer and sit across from him at the table.

"No, he called a, oh thanks, he called a psychic Pamela. She said she could maybe help out," he takes a swig of his beer. I start playing with the ends of the table cloth. Why is here? He's making me so nervous just sitting there. I take a drink and clear my throat.

"Dean I'm… I'm glad you're back, I mean I'm glad you're not in hell anymore," I get up and walk to the counter. "So what are you doing here? Here being my apartment that is," leaning back against the counter I look at him. He looks as if he never went to hell. I flinch remembering what he looked like after the hell hounds got to him. His skin seems unscarred even; I mean he looks just like he did a year ago. Why is he staring at me? Shit... I asked him a question, right… "Sorry I was… thinking. What did you say?" I laugh nervously.

"I said I needed to see you. Ever since I got out and I found a phone. I've been trying to call you, but you uh… changed your number, obviously. When I got to Bobby's I saw your number and address on the wall," he looked away. He seemed…nervous. Weird he's never nervous.

"As happy as I am that you're alive. And that you're here, you came to see me. Dean why didn't you just use the door?" laughing a little, "I mean didn't you think it would be easier to, oh I don't know call? Let me know you were coming, so I don't attack you?" I laugh and take our empty beers to the sink. Looking into the sink for second before I turn around, I hear the squeak of the chair. He must've gotten up, I think. I turn to find him standing right in front of me, **really** close. And he was moving closer.

"Let's just say I wasn't thinking very clearly," he says quietly as he moves a little closer. I'm still staring at his eyes, I always get lost in them, when I notice how close he is. He brushes back some of the hair that fell in my face. He leans in and his lips just brush mine. He brings his hands up to hold my face, as he kisses me again.

"Dean wha-" his lips crush mine and silence me. One hand moves to the small of my back holding me there. I move my hand to the back of his neck, resting it hand there. That's when the retched phone rings. Slowly he pulls back, looks around and then back at me. I realize that it's my phone ringing. Dammit, why can't this just happen? I whine and move around him to the table in the living room to get my phone.

"Hello?" I snap into the phone.

"Whoa, anger. It's Ash, your mom told me to give you a call about a hunt. She wants to know if you're interested in a little old angry spirit that's been causing this college some trouble."

"Ash, why didn't she call me?" Dean smiles at me and grabs another beer from the fridge.

"She's uh... busy," he didn't sound too convincing.

"Ash… what's the real reason for calling?" He had better tell me. I walk back to the kitchen and snatch Dean's beer while he looks in the fridge for some food. "I have to go shopping, so there's not much…" He shuts the fridge with fake anger, smiles and walks to the table.

"What? That is the real reason. She wants you here by tomorrow night," and with that he hangs up. Dean looks at the beer in my hand then at me. I smile and take a drink.

"That was Ash; apparently my mom has a 'hunt' for me. He was lying… he wouldn't tell me the real reason. Looks like I'm going back home, she wants me there by tomorrow night," he gives me that crooked smile of his and takes his beer back. "I should start packing…"

"Right…" he comes closer and kisses me again, "Or you could wait a little." He sets his beer down behind me and starts kissing my neck. That sounds like such a good idea. I sigh, no this can wait.

"As much as I want to continue… I can't," he pulls away but he looks fine, happy even.

"I understand completely," he lightly kisses me one more time and then pulls away to go sit at the table, "Go, go pack. I'll wait here."

AN: *Alright I don't think I wrote Ash very well. Oh well. Please review. Oh and I am sorry the chapters are so short, I promise they'll get longer.*


	3. Chapter 3

AN:*I feel really good about this chapter. I like how I started it hopefully you guys do too…*

Sitting on my bed thinking about what just happened. I know what I **think** about it, I want to forget about packing, drag him in here and pick up where we left off. But what does it mean? I go to the closet, get my duffel bag and start folding clothes.

_"Roll 'em and you'll fit more, kid." I look behind me and see Dad standing in the doorway. I run to him and he picks me up in a hug._

_ "Daddy, I don't wanna go to this camp. I want to stay here with you and Mom," I whine, laying my head on his shoulder. Locking my arms around his neck I start to cry. "Please don't make me go! I'll… I'll help Mom with work or I… can go with you sometimes too. I can help; I can almost hit the target now!"_

_ "Joanna, you're going to this camp. You know this time of the year is the busiest for the Roadhouse. You'll be bored all the time whether you stay here or come with me. And coming with me is out of the question, its way too dangerous." He sets me down on my bed and shows me how to roll the clothes._

I unfold the clothes and start rolling them. I go over to my nightstand and grab my keys, stuffing them in my pocket along with my knife. I walk to the bathroom, grab my toothbrush and toss that into the duffel too. Finally I zip up my duffel bag and walk into the kitchen.

"Done," I say as I enter the kitchen. He stands up and walks over to me.

"Alright, let's go. I'll drive."

"What? No, we're going to **my** mother's house, so I drive." I grin and dangle my keys in his face.

"With that rusty old truck? No way, it's bound to break down after the first ten miles! I'm driving and there's nothing you can do about it." He gives me that grin, walks over and takes me duffel bag from me.

"Hey! No, Dean we-" he walks out of the apartment, leaving me talking to no one.

He pops back in with a "Are you coming or what?" with that cocky grin of his spreading over his face. With a sigh I turn off the lights, lock the door, and leave my apartment. Dean was waiting in the elevator for me, with my duffel bag still in his hand. I glare as I walk in and stand beside him. The elevator stops at two and a guys gets on. Something about him seems off, Dean notices it too, and he puts his arm around my waist bringing me closer to him. Looking up at him I give him a questioning look, as if to say should I go for my knife? He gives a little shake of his head, and I turn to face the front.

"Christi," Dean mumbles and I just look up at him and then to the guy. He didn't flinch, not once. Still something's not right, I can feel it. The elevator dings signaling it's made it to the lobby. I walk off the elevator and Dean follows. The guy however does not, at least not right away; he waits until we start down the hallway. We walk to the side door that leads to the garage.

"You parked in the garage? I don't even park in the garage," I say as we walk towards the impala.

"And that's probably why your trucks rusting away," he grins at me opening his door.

"It is not rusting away, it's just a little old is all." With a chuckle he gets in the car and unlocks my door. Throwing my duffel in the back I get in the passenger side and glare at him. He starts up the car and the radio comes on full blast.

"Gahh! Dammit I forgot that was up so loud," I just laugh at him and roll down my window.

"So what're we listening to?"

"Whatever you want, I don't care." He says as he pulls out of the garage.

"Whoa, excuse me? You're going to let **me** pick the music? To listen in **your** car? While **you** drive? Are you sick?" I just stare at him as he pulls up to the stoplight.

"No I am not sick. I was trying to be nice, but since you're being that way…" with an eyebrow raise he reaches in the back and pulls out a cassette tape labeled Led Zeppelin. He grins at me as he outs in the tape.

"Dean?" I point ahead of us,"Green light?"

"Right," he looks away from me and at the road and starts driving.

AN:*So what do ya think? Sorry it took me a little bit to post this one, friend's birthday and all.*


	4. Author Note

AN:*Hey guys I'm sorry that the 4th chapter isn't up. It's just that I'm really stuck here I can't seem to get past this wall. But I will have it up eventually; it just might take a while. I was thinking that I might post what I had so you guys could help out. I'm not sure but let me know if you have any ideas.*


	5. Chapter 4

AN:*Sorry for the long wait guys. I got stuck for a while, I just didn't know where to head from there. Hope you guys like it.*

"We should stop so we can get some rest," I say looking out the window.

"Nah, I'll keep driving. You go ahead and get some sleep though." He said not looking away from the road. He's acting weird…

"Dean, I know you can go a while without sleep. But from the looks of it, you haven't had much in days. You're not a machine; you need more than I do." I insist staring at him.

"Jo I'm fine, get some sleep. If I get tired I'll pull over okay?" he says try to reassure me. I stare at him for a second before sliding down in my seat and closing my eyes. At some point I must've slumped over on his shoulder, because I felt his arm tighten around my waist, holding me. Then I slipped back into sleep to be met by a very real dream.

_"Jo, baby? Come here for a sec," Mom said as she cleaned the counter. She'd been cleaning all day, more than usual. She's been cautious with talking to me all day. I walk to the counter and climb up on the bar stool. She looked worn down and sad, very sad. She sits on the bar stool next to me and held out her arms. Without speaking I climb off of my stool and into her lap. She cradles me closely and I start to feel her body shake._

_ "Momma, what's wrong?" I ask turning to look at her. Her eyes are closed and her face is stained with tears that still run down her cheeks. Her body shakes again as she tries to get the words out. After a minute or two she speaks._

_ "Baby, something's happened…To your father. He's… Jo I can't… I don't," She barely gets these words out before she breaks down and starts sobbing into my head. I wrap my arms around her as far as they'll go and start to cry into her shoulder. She doesn't have to say anything I know, I've feared it for the longest time hoping it would never come. _

"Jo? Hey wake up." I feel Dean rubbing my arm trying to wake me and I realize my face is wet. Shit… I've been crying in my sleep. That hasn't happened in a while; Dean being here is messing with my head. "You ok?"

"What? Oh yeah, no I'm fine. Promise," I say quickly turning my head towards the window wiping the tears off my face. "Where are we? How long did I sleep?"

" 'Bout two three hours away from the Roadhouse. Only a couple but you needed it." He says rubbing his eyes real quick.

"Did you get any sleep?" I ask, he looks really worn out.

"Nah, but I'm okay."

"Dean. You can't run on empty for long."

"Jo, I'll be fine. Don't worry about it."

"No pull over. I'm driving the rest of the way so you can sleep." I say crossing my arms.

"What? Hell no. No one drives Baby except for me."

"Seriously, Dean? Just pull over you're too tired to win the fight and you know it." I say with a smirk.

"No, I'll be fine just forget it."

"Dean." I just stare at him. After a minute or two of silence he sighs and pulls over to the side of the road. I slide into the driver's seat and I can hear him grumbling something like, "Better not ruin my car…" as he slides down in the seat closing his eyes. I smile a bit as I pull away from the shoulder of the road and continue on down the road.

*AN: Again I am sorry for making you wait. I know I should have made the chapter long since it's been way a real long time since I updated this. Review as always! Thanks!*


End file.
